Frankie (TV Series)
Frankie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a member of the Saviors and one of Negan's former "wives". After the apparent death of Rick Grimes, she becomes a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and adopts a daughter. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Nothing is known about Frankie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a licensed massage therapist, and lived within the San Francisco-metro area. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Frankie somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which she subsequently joined upon where she volunteered to become one of Negan's "wives" in order to avoid working for points. She would also give massages to Negan on occasions. Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" While Negan gives Carl a tour around the Sanctuary, Frankie spends her time in a well-furnished room with Sherry, Amber, Tanya, and a couple of Negan's other wives. As soon as Negan leaves the room, Frankie and the other women comfort an upset Amber. Later that day, Frankie stands with the other wives and witness Mark's face being ironed. "Hostiles and Calamities" When newcomer Eugene gives a solution to preserving the walkers used at the gates, Negan allows him to spend that night with his wives but with the only condition of not having sex with them. At night, Frankie, Tanya, and Amber watch Eugene as he plays video games when Tanya jokingly asks if he knows how to make a bomb after becoming interested in his knowledge. Shortly after, the wives accompany Eugene outside and watch as he makes a homemade bomb. The next day, Frankie and Tanya convince a reluctantly Eugene to make some pills so a depressed Amber can commit suicide. She is later present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. After watching the grizzly scene, Frankie and Tanya visit Eugene in his apartment where he refuses to hand them the pills after correctly guessing they are for Negan instead. Season 8 "Dead or Alive Or" Frankie is assigned to the new outpost as Eugene's servant, responsible to help with whatever he may need. She expresses interest in Eugene's work and asks him to teach her how to make bullets, but he ignores her request and instead tells her to relay his breakfast order to Tanya. When Negan arrives, Frankie takes a knee along with everyone else and witnesses a captured Gabriel being delivered to Eugene as his newest worker. "Worth" Frankie and Tanya criticize Eugene's request for a sardine and mac n' cheese dish, with Tanya stating that she can't believe garlic was wasted for that dish. Later that day, she listens to Eugene's speeches about making enough bullets to aid Simon and Negan in the battle against the survivors. "Wrath" Frankie walks around with Amber and Tanya at the Sanctuary as the Saviors prepare for the final assault. After the war ends and Negan is defeated, Frankie starts to dress in normal clothing. She and Tanya greet Tara and Rosita at the Sanctuary when they arrive to fix the glass that was shattered previously by the Militia. Season 9 "Scars" At least two years since the conclusion of the war against the Saviors, Frankie moved to Alexandria and adopted one of the Savior orphans, a young girl named Alice. Having passed one year since Rick's assumed death, Frankie enjoys a bonfire with the other Alexandrians and the children in Jocelyn's group. The next morning, she, along with Scott, Michonne, and Jonah's parents, head over to the house where Jocelyn's group was staying to pick up their kids from a sleepover. After finding the house empty and the kids missing, Frankie and the other parents frantically search Alexandria. She checks the infirmary and finds it ransacked and informs Michonne of what she found just as they find Russ murdered by the pantry. The next morning, Frankie watches as Michonne and Daryl return to Alexandria with the kids. She immediately runs over to hug her daughter. "The Calm Before" Frankie is among the Alexandria residents that assist the fair at the Kingdom. She watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let the fair of a new beginning begin!" Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. At the fair, Frankie and Alice ask a flustered Henry if he is looking for someone. "I hope you find them!" Frankie tells him as he continues his way around the fair. At some point later that day, Frankie is among the residents kidnapped by Alpha and taken away to a barn in the woods where they are about to be attacked by the Whisperers but are found by Ozzy, Alek, and D.J., giving the group a chance to fight back. During the fight, Frankie and Addy take down a Whisperer. In the middle of the chaos, Alpha arrives and the group is subdued. She then decapitates everyone as Siddiq is forced to watch, only leaving him alive as a witness. Frankie's decapitated head is later put by Alpha on one of the several pikes used for the Whisperers' border. The next day, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Siddiq, and Yumiko find the border and watch in horror at the victims, a reanimated Frankie being among them. They then put down their zombified heads to properly rest. When the group returns to the Kingdom, Siddiq delivers the tragic news and narrates how Frankie and the others fought together as a family in their last moments. He finishes the story by encouraging everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Death ;Killed By *Alpha (Alive, Off-Screen) In order to mark a border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and the communities, Alpha disguises herself and infiltrates the fair to kidnap several residents. Afterward, she decapitates them and then places their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border, with Frankie being among them. *Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Michonne, or Yumiko (Zombified, Off-Screen) After finding the border, her zombified head is put down by either Daryl, Carol, Michonne, or Yumiko. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Frankie has killed: *At least 1 unnamed Whisperer (Caused, alongside Adeline) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Eugene Porter Not long after being brought to live at the Sanctuary by Negan, Eugene meets Negan's "wives", including Frankie, Amber, and Tanya. Initially, he has a positive relationship with the women, but their friendship is severed when he realizes Frankie and the others are only befriending him in hopes of getting a favor out of him. When he refuses to provide Frankie and Tanya pills so they can assassinate Negan, Frankie ends any friendly relationship they have. However, Frankie and Eugene become friendly again after the Savior war is finished and she moves to Alexandria. At the fair, Eugene asks Nabila if she has seen Frankie, showing signs that he is worried for her safety. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"Hostiles and Calamities" Season 8 *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"Scars" (Flashback) *"The Calm Before" Trivia *In a deleted scene from "Wrath", Frankie is present with Amber, Tanya, and hundreds of other Saviors in the Sanctuary as they listen to Negan's speech about wiping out the survivors with Eugene's bullets. *It is shown in "Scars" that she moved to the Alexandria Safe-Zone before the Sanctuary fell. It also revealed that she adopted a daughter. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:The Coalition Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims